Two's Company, Three's a Full House
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. She already had the dead mom and annoying little sister, all she needed now were two uncles, an aunt and three toddlers. Another shorter thing I had lying around... 1.14 spoilers.


**Title: Two's Company, Three's a Full House**

**Rating:** FRK  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or situations that are familiar to you  
**Spoilers:** 1.14 'Meat Is Murder'  
**Summary: **Oneshot. She already had the dead mom and annoying little sister, all she needed now were two uncles, an aunt and three toddlers. Another shorter thing I had lying around... 1.14 spoilers.

* * *

"So" he said at her side, "Do you want to get together and iron things out?"

Kat shook her head dismissively, "No, it's all set. Pamphlets, displays, a little rally, we're good to go."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked a little hopeful, playing with a button on his vest, "We could go over alternatives again...?"

Kat shook her head again as she approached her car, her male companion in tow, "We already decided that, and plus, I think our choices will be fine for all the kids hopped up on sugar and artificial flavours around here."

"Well, if you're sure..." he asked, moving a little closer as Kat obliviously leaned against her car.

"She's sure," a deep baritone said out of nowhere, and Kat's other male companion twitched uncomfortably before backing away enough to let a Mack truck fit between them.

Turning to her side, Kat regarded Patrick with a small raised eyebrow, then turned to the other boy, "Just ignore him," she said as Patrick braced a hand on her baby's roof and leaned in much closer than the other boy had. "We're fine, it'll go off without a hitch."

The now restless boy eyed Patrick with a mix of agitation and aversion, "Alright... I'll uh... see you on Monday then?"

Kat smiled politely at her friend as Patrick moved his other arm to box her against the car. "Yeah, have a good weekend," she called over Patrick's shoulder, then glared. "Now, what do _you_ want?"

Patrick vaguely looked around and caught the eye of Kat's retreating friend, "Nothing," he said before bending down and kissing her. It was rude, and Kat would have slapped him had she known, but she was a little preoccupied.

Pulling away, he was pleased to see her friend had taken the hint and disappeared, while Kat herself smiled the smile she always had after a kiss. Looking over the hood, he noticed Bianca standing on the other side, with what might have been a suspicious look across her face, but said nothing as he turned and headed toward his bike.

"Now, who's Sienna Miller?" Bianca alleged.

Turning at her sister's voice, Kat unlocked her car, "What?"

"Patrick and Sweatervest."

"Sweat-oh, Charles?"

Bianca curled her lip, "Charles? Who is he?"

"He's helping me out with Meatless Mondays," Kat said over the hood.

Bianca looked skeptical, "Helping you out? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kat said reassuringly, "Friends help eachother out. I know it's hard for you to understand because your friendships are built on betrayal and blackmail, but that's what friends do."

"Friends?" Bianca asked, looking amused. "You should tell Patrick that you're 'just friends' with this guy, then," she air quoted.

Kat got in the car and Bianca followed, "Why?"

Bianca buckled up and looked overjoyed her own observation, "I've never seen him glare so fiercely at anyone before. And the whole possessive kiss was so hot," she said, waving her hands around like it was an 'OMG' moment that she was gonna post on her twitter, tumblr, livejournal, myspace and facebook the second she got home.

Kat paused in her insertion of the key into the ignition and scrunched up her forehead. "What?" She asked, bordering on surprise.

"You might have been on the receiving end of it, but an observer could clearly see he was staking his claim. You're like a fire hydrant. Trust me. It was sooo romantic!"

Kat stared dumbly at her sister, a little disgusted. Clearly Bianca was wrong. "I think you've read Twilight too many times. And besides, Patrick's not like that."

"Twilight? No, _Charles_," Bianca accentuated the named, "He's not so much Team Jacob, because Jacob always sorta had a chance, like during Eclipse when Bella was all emo, but he's more... Oh! He's like the Nelson to your Viper."

Kat rubbed her forehead feeling a migraine coming on, "Who?"

Bianca sighed dramatically, "You know, when DJ has to choose between Nelson, the cute, nerdy gentleman and Viper, the hot, dangerous badboy..."

Kat's eyebrows remained furrowed together as Bianca waved her arms around.

"DJ...? Nelson...? Viper...? Full House...? Ring any bells?"

"Oh," Kat said starting the car, vaguely recalling that Bianca once spent a whole summer watching the entire series, only to remark once done that Michelle had to of been the most annoying character on it and John Stamos was kinda hot.

"So," Bianca said as the car pulled out of the parking spot "Who you picking?"

"For what?" Kat replied, already forgetting the useless conversation.

Bianca sighed, "Nelson or Viper?!"

"Ohh....uh... I don't really have to. Nels-Charles, is a friend, nothing more. I've only known him for like a week, tops. And I'm with Patrick."

Bianca nodded thoughtfully, "Does Charles know this?"

Kat huffed and turned a corner, she really did hate these conversations; they were too flighty, too gossipy, too... girly. "It's all over school, and like I said, he's just a friend."

"Whatever you say..." Bianca said, sounding unconvinced.

Sitting in the drivers' seat, Kat inadvertently began to mull over the conversation. She wasn't lying when she said that Charles was a) just a friend, and b) never be anything more, cause even if he did find some interest in her, she didn't see him that way. Like she said, they had only known each other for a week - but it took her less than 24 hours to be intrigued with Patrick? - but Patrick and Charles were very different people. Patrick was exciting (dangerous), witty (sarcastic), charming (arrogant), good looking (...yeah) and Charles...well, he just wasn't. Yes, he was a good person whom she could see herself becoming good friends with, but he just... he just wasn't Patrick, and if he ever wanted to be in that position, Charles would either have to change significantly (which she didn't want), or Patrick would have to be absent (which really could happen at any moment, given how their relationship worked) and...

Oh damn you Bianca! Now she was thinking.

"Who did she end up picking?" Kat found herself asking when they were about two blocks away from the house.

Bianca seemed to have forgotten it just as much as Kat wished she could have, "Hmm? Oh, DJ?"

"Yeah..."

"Neither."

Kat found herself at a loss for words, all except one.

Damn.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I was watching some Full House reruns and I just got to thinking that Viper seemed very Patrick-like, tho personally, I preferred DJ/Nelson. ~ 1.14 spoilers, but as far as we know, Charles is rumoured to be more good looking than geeky. ~ In case the summary confuses you, think of the cast of Full House. ~ Alas, this sounded much better (and shorter) in my head :( I'm really not a fan of this, but I had it lying around and wanted to get rid of it before the episode actually aired.


End file.
